Gracie's Luck
by Team Free Tardis
Summary: Gracie Baxter hasn't ever been lucky. But when she travels to America for her sister's wedding, will her luck change when she meets a certain shipbuilder on a certain ship? Or will her luck run out on that ill-fated voyage?
1. Chapter 1

_I hate the sea. _I despise it, with all the strength in my tiny body. Ever since I was a child, I've thought that the ocean was nothing but a disgusting place full of ungodly fish and dangers. But, then again, who could blame me? My father was a sailor and he was lost at sea when I was eleven years old. I didn't ever see him again.

So you can probably understand my _excitment _when I had to travel on the _RMS Titanic. _

It wasn't something that was optional, planned, or even _wanted_. One day, a ticket just arrived in the mail for me. Apparently my little sister was getting married. She was marrying into a wealthy family, and had recently moved to the U.S. I wasn't even aware of that, considering I hadn't seen or spoken to her since I had run away from home at the age of seventeen. She had been only thirteen at the time, and of course I had my fears about leving her behind to fend alone with my mother, but I needed to do what was best for _me. _

And now, here I am: twenty-three years old, living in an apartment the size of a shoebox in London, while my baby sister already had it everything a girl could ask for.

"Great, just great..." I grumbled to myself. I threw the ticket down to the kitchen counter. Leaning against the coutner, I realised I was badly in need of a drink. I grabbed my keys and coat and made a mad dash for the bar that was two blocks away.

My teeth chattered and my whole frame shook; I was chilled to the bone. The cold London air dispersed as soon as I set foot in the pub. "Gracie!" A man called to me.

"Aye, John! Long time, no see, eh?" I sniled at the man sitting some twenty feet away from where I stood.

"Come, come! Have a seat with me," he motioned me over, and I gratefully accepted his invitation. Seeing me sitting next to him must have been quite a sight for any onlookers. I was only five-foot-three, practically a porcelain doll next to this six-foot giant.

"How's the weather?" John asked me jokingly.

"Shut up, you oaf!" I shoved him playfully, but he barely budged.

"God, you must be freezing. Let's get you something to warm you up, hmm? A whiskey, for the lass!" He called to the bartender.

"How have you been John?"

"I'm doing well. Just got back from Melrose," John and I were both from Melrose, Scotland. He'd moved away at a young age, following his parents to London for work. Nothing about him screamed _Scotsman _other than his slight lilt. "How about you? Anything exciting happen?"

"Well, Claire is getting married," I stated. John's eyes widened as he took a sip of his drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She moved to America with her _fiance. _He's some rich bugger who's paying for me to make it there. I'm even traveling on _Titanic_," I said scornfully.

"The _Titanic? _Wow, Gracie. I'd give an arm and a leg to travel on a ship like that."

A waitress appeared with a glass of whiskey for me, and I took it. "John, there's two problems. One, I hate the damn sea! And two, I'm _third_ class. They got me a _second_ class ticket. I mean, sure it's not first class or anything! But it still leaves me wondering how I should act. For God's sake, I have two dresses. Two! I certainly can't go hae dinner in the same dress every night with people who are so much better than me."

"You'll be fine! If it makes you feel any better, I've got a lot of money saved up. For a rainy day, y'know? We can go out tomorrow and get you some clothes worthy of second class," he smiled at me.

"John, don't waste your money on me," I sighed.

"Say, when does the ship leave anyway?"

"April tenth at noon. From Southhampton,"

"Alright, perfeect. Tomorrow is the ninth. I'll be at your apartment at eleven o'clock. That should give us enough time," John leaned back into his chair.

I contemplated this for a minute. I could allow him to spend money on me, and I could look presentable on the grandest ship on earth. Or, option two, I get on _Titanic _as a second class looking like I just crawled out of the gutter. "Is there any use arguing with you?" I asked.

"Nope," he said gleefully.

"Fine, but I promis I will be very difficult!" I warned him.

"Whatever," John brushed me off.

"I should get going. I'm tired, and if I want to make shopping as hard as possible for you tommorow, I need sleep," I gulped down the whiskey, which had been untouched until now.

Laughing, John stood up. "I'll walk you home,"

I pulled on my coat and walked arm in arm with John all the way back to my apartment. We laughed the whole way, both feeling giddy from the alcohol.

"Goodnight!" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And god help me if you don't come with me, Gracie Baxter!" John walked down the hall, leaving me standing there, still giggling.

As much as I didn't want to go shopping, I was looking forward to spending time with John. He was my best friend, and any time with him is valuable.

"Goodight," I said again, but this time to myself. I unlocked the door, walked over to my bed, and immedeatly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm quite likin writing this story, which is wwhy I updated the next day, I guess! Haha, this story is gonna be fun to write :D Special thanks to ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337 for being my first reviewer! Excellent name, by the way. There's no such thing as too much Andrews!**

"Oh... Uh... That one's... Nice?" John looked me up and down as I turned in a circle for him.

"It's horrid - go on, say it!" I urged.

"Yeah. Not good at all. You look like an anorexic camel in that dress." John choked back laughter as he stared at me.

"Oh? And how would you know what an anorexic camel looks like, John? I don't even have a bloody hump!" I grinned at him.

He stood up and walked behind me. I turned my head slightly, it looked like he was inspecting something. "True, true. Although if we get enough food in you, you might gain a hump!"

Laughing, I tore at the lacy fabric of the dress. _I want this thing off, now!_

John helped me by untying the ribbon that held me in the dress. He worked methodically, almost soothingly. I could feel him slightly tugging occasionally, and his ffingers kept brushing against my back. It felt nice; he made me feel safe. He was home.

"So, uh... Gracie?" I heard John choke out.

"Yeah?"

"After I took you home last night, I went back to the pub."

"Really?" It didn't come as a surprise. John spends most of his time at that pub. Not that he's an alcoholic or anything, Hes just good friends with almost everyone there.

"Yeah. I joined a poker game. I won."

"That's great! What were your winnings?" I asked excitedly.

"A second class ticket on _Titanic_." John said.

"What?"

"Gracie, I'll be with you on the _Titanic_."

"That's great! I have someone to keepme entertained! I can't believe you're coming with me, John! But doesn't tha mean you need some clothes?"

"Actually, when my father died, he left me all his old suits. I don't know why he did, but now I have the chance to use them."

A smile crept up on my face as I remembered what John had said at tthe pub last night: _"I'd give an arm and a leg to travel on a ship like that."_

"Well, John, you didn't exactly give up an arm and a leg for that ticket, did you?" I teased him.

"Shut up, Gracie! I'm the one getting you new clothes here!" He playfully reminded me.

"Yeah, clothes I didn't want!"

"Deep, deep down in your heart, you yearn for these dresses. You think of them every night and day, wishing to wear them to cotillions and fancy parties where you might meet Prince Charming!"

I ignored John's remark. I don't think he realiized how close to home he hit... I really did want nothing more than to be a beautiful socialite; someone who all the men wanted. I wanted to find love, and have a perfect fairyttale love. I wanted people to look at me with my husband on my arm and say, "Wow, I want to be _her!_"

"I think that's enough shopping for today," I was drained of energy. John and I had been dress shopping since eleven, and it was almost six now. I had a total of seven dresses already, enough for the trip.

"Alright. I'll leave you to get dressed," John walked awayt, leaving me to take the dress off. I slipped the thick material over my shoulders, glad to be free of the weight.

My motions were quick and precise. I hurriedly dressed and I followed John Out. He was at the register, paying for the dresses. "Thank you. Have a nice day," he said to the cashier.

I grabbed some boxes for him. They were incredibly heavy, but I managed. "How about we drop these off at my place and then we go down to the pub? We can't spena whole lot of time there, though. We've gotta pack," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" He replied.

The walk home was quiet,and I didn't know why. It seemed like we had nothing to talk about. John looked like he was enjoying the silence, but I was unsettled by it. We always talked; John and I literally never shut up when we were together. And now, there were no words hanging in the air.

When we reached my apartment, I handed the boxes I was carrying to John. I pulled my keys out of my coat pocket and unnlocked the door. It creaked open, and we stepped inside. "Just set the boxes on the counter," I gestured to the small kitchen to our left.

"Okay," John huffed. He walked the four feet to the kitchen and let go of the boxes. "My god, those things were heavy!" He laughed.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course! Shall we, m'lady?" John spoke in a posh accent as he offered his arm to me.

"As always, good sir," I played along.

We huddled together in the chill air, trying to stay warm. As the pub came into view, I looked up to the sign. In big, regal-looking letters, it read MACCLAREN'S PUB **(How I Met Your Mother, anyone?) **

"Come on, let's get inside! I can't feel my ass!" I joked.

John opened the door, and we rushed inside. We sat at our usual table, and ordered drink after drink. As we drank that night, we forgot all about _Titanic_ tomorrow. At one point, I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in my bed with a pounding headache and a ringing in my ears. I sat up and looked around, grateful I was at least in my bed. I sat there for a moment, when I remembered that I had to be at the dock by eleven-thirty. Blinking, I took a look at the small clock sitting on my nightstand. It read 10:32.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I had less than an hour to bathe, pack, and meet John. I ignored my hangover and I tore around the small apartment like a tornado. _God help me, _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What I'm about to say is completely irrelevant to this story, but I just wanted to say thank you to the writer Patrick Verona's Cougar. She has written some amazing stores, and has been so kind to me. Also, thanks to my readers for your continued support with all of my failing sotries. Hopefully this one doesn't turn out the same way :)**

I slammed my apartment door behind me and locked it. I didn't stop to catch my breath, there wasn't time. Grabbing my steamer trunk in one hand and my boarding ticket in the other, I sprinted down the hall and out the door of the building.

John's place was maybe a ten minute walk from mine, if I ran I could probably get there in five minutes. So, that's what I did. I readjusted my grip on my trunk and hauled ass. I bumped into people along the way (often, in fact) and every time I did I let out a breathy apology. "Sorry!" I would gasp out.

Eventually, John's small apartment building came into view. He was standing outside with his luggage, tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch.

"I'm here! I'm here! John!" I yelled. People all along the street turned to look at me, probably wondering why I was creating such a scene. John turned, too, and relief flashed in his eyes.

"Damn it, Gracie! We're late!" He said.

"I know. I woke up late, and to top it off, I have the mother of all hangovers."

"Come on," he grumbled. "Taxi!"

A cab pulled over to the side of the road. I walked behind it and opened the trunk, shoving in our luggage. I shut the trunk and scooched into the car. "Southampton dock, please," I said to the driver. He nodded, and began driving.

The car ride was silent, for which I was thankful. It felt like there was a war of the gods going on inside my body. John didn't seem hungover at all, but that's probably because he was looking forward to today. That asshole.

"Here we are," said the man.

"Thanks," John handed the fee to the man and I went to unload our luggage.

The dock was crowded with people. Everyone was lively, and the feeling of excitment and anticipation in the air was overpowering. Even though I couldn't wait to be off of the bloody ship ( despite not even setting my eyes on it yet), I couldn't help but get swept up in all of the excitment.

I looked to John "You ready?" I asked.

"I guess," he replied.

John stepped in front of me and began pushing through the crowd. I followed behind him, praying that I wouldn't become lost in the sea of people. "Are you straying with me, Gracie?" I heard John ask.

"Yeah!"

At last, we reached the ramps leading up to the ship. I stopped and stared for a moment, caught up in the beauty of _Titanic._ Sure, maybe I believed there was a special place in Hell for the ocean, but this was truly a magnificent vessel.

"Wow," I breathed.

"'Wow' is right," John said.

I turned away from the ship and held my arm out to John. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" He laughed.

We began our slow ascent to the ship, following the line of people in front of us. We flashed our tickets to an officer and boarded.

"What's your cabin?" John looked down at me.

"Uh... D15. You?"

"D16! Right next to each other - how about that?" He smiled at me.

I giggled. He was so childish sometimes, but his attitude was infectious. John could make even the most stoic of people smile.

"So, do you want to go up to the boat deck and wave goodbye? Or do you want to go unpack?"

I thought for a moment. "I think I'll go unpack. I'm tired, and I feel ill."

"Okay. I'll see you to your room," John replied.

We walked through corridor after corridor, searching for our rooms. Eventually, we found them. I sighed in relief.

"Looks like we need a map, eh?" John prodded.

"Shut up," I hoped John could hear the smile in my voice, or else I sounded extremely rude...

"I'll come get you for dinner," He called over his shoulder as he walked off.

I jiggled the door knob, and I smiled when the door opened. I stepped inside the cabin, completely awesturuck. Even second class looked like first class on other ships. "Wow," I said for the second time. Even though I wanted to continue to marvel at the room, exhaustion washed over me. I set down my trunk, looking longingly at the bed. It looked so heavenly... I rushed over to it and laid down, letting sleep overtake me.

~oOo~

I woke up to something pounding on my door. "Gracie!" A voice called. "Gracie!"

I got out of bed, seriously pissed at whatever was disrupting my sleep. "What?" I cried as I opened the door.

John stood there, looking frustrated. "Dinner," he reminded me.

"Right, right. I'll be there in a minute," I closed the door, trying to wake up a little before getting dressed.

Deciding I was awake enough to know how to use a hairbrush, I slipped on a simple, purple dress and tied my hair up. I applied a new coat of lip colour. Satisfied that I looked perfect, I once again opened the door. "Ready," I smiled.

John held out his arm, which I took.

As John and I made our way to the lifts, I people watched. There were plenty of interesting-looking people aboard, and I took my time in studying them. One man in particular caught me eye. He was walking slowly down the hall, eyeing everything curiously. In his hand he held a little black book, into which he would scribble something down furiously every so often. He was dressed in a simple black suit, with a long overcoat on. From what I could see, he was John's height with graying hair and warm brown eyes. Something about him enamoured me, something I couldn't quite describe.

"Are you okay, Gracie?" John's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm perfectly fine," I answered.

"Well, the lifts are here,"

"Good, I'm hungry," I said distractedly.

As we climbed into the lift, I stole one last glance at the man. He was staring back at me, and it looked like he was deep in thought. Strange, how I knew nothing of this man but I felt drawn to him.

He occupied my thoughts all through dinner and he stayed in my dreams that night. _I need to meet this man, _I thought.

**A/N: Yay! Andrews made an "appearance". They'll meet all in good time, my lovelies. Special thanks to my cat, for helping me write this chapter. In case anyone was wondering, I was imagining John as John Krasinski (no, not because of the names!) and Gracie as Maria Kirilenko. Thomas Andrews is, of course, Victor freakin' Garber.  
Review, please! Reviews make me happy. They make me almost as happy Twizzlers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning wasn't a challenge at all. I was up and ready for the day at dawn. I took extra time choosing my dress and styling my hair, just in case I saw the man from last night again. I hope I do!

Before leaving my cabin, I looked over myself in the mirror one last time. I looked ready to go! I grabbed my coin purse and room key and left for the boat deck.

It was early, but the sun was already shining brightly. I was one of the seven out, and I enjoyed the quiet. The air smelled salty and it was cool against my face. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Said a voice behind me. I turned around, startled. My eyes widened when I saw the man from last night. "Did I scare you?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, uh, no... Not at all," I stuttered.

"That's good," He smiled at me, his brown eyes sparkling.

I laughed nervously. "I guess it is!"

"I saw you at dinner last night," he started.

"Yes?"

"You looked troubled. Was something wrong?"

"Not at all. I was just having a bad day," I explained.

"How so?" He looked like he genuinley wanted know what was going on.

I fumbled with the clasp on my coin purse nervously. "It's terribly un-ladylike."

"I don't mind," he said gently.

"Well, I was, uh... A little hungover. And I'm not a big fan of water, so I'm not pleased with having to be living on it for a week."

"If you don't like water, then why are you on a ship?"

"My sister is getting married. She lives in America, and she sent me the ticket. So I kind of went a little crazy the night before last."

"Ah," the man said thoughtfully. "Well you're feeling better today, I hope? If you aren't then I wouldn't want-" He was cut off by the sound of footsteps running towards us. We both turned to look at the source of the noise, and found John.

"Gracie! I've been looking all over for you! I got up and went to your cabin and you weren't there. I started looking all over the ship!" John wheezed.

"I'm fine, John. I woke early and decided to get some air. I've been having a lovely time," My eyes flashed to the older man. He was watching me curiously, as though every move I made fascinated him.

"You should have let me know! I was worried sick!" John's face was turning a furious shade of red.

"Damn it, you aren't my mother! You aren't my husband either - not even my fiancee! _Just _an aquaintance," I added that last sentence for the man's benefit.

"I suppose I should leave you two alone..." The man said nervously.

"It's fine. Gracie was just leaving," said John.

"Fine," I said in a sarcastic tone. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr..."

"Andrews. Thomas Andrews," he said.

"Mr. Andrews," I smiled at him. "I'm Gracie Baxter."

"Perhaps I'll see you again, Gracie." Thomas grinned at me before walking away. My heart fluttered. Thomas Andrews... Such a nice name; a perfect fit for such a nice man. He was unlike any other man I'd ever met. I stared after him, saddened by his departure.

"What the hell was _that?_" I hissed at John.

"What do you mean?"

"I was having a nice converstaion with a nice man and then you come up and run him of! Why?"

"Well, for one, you looked bored. Two, he didn't look like a 'nice man'," John explained.

"God, what is wrong with you John? I can talk to other peoplem"

"You're right. I'msorry. I don't know why I ran him off. I was just looking out for you - you're my best friend," I looked up at John. He looked sincerely apologetic. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he embraced me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, you _really _piss me off sometimes!" I laughed.

"It's in the past, let's forget about it," John pulled back and looked at me. "You know, I hear that there's this one resteraunt aboard that serves really great brekfast. And a for a growing lass like you, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Damn it! I'm twenty-three, for goodness sake! I'm not a growing lass. I'm an adult!"

"Sure you are, Gracie. I'm starving - let's eat!" With that, John led me away to the previously mentioned resteraunt. He was right - the food is really great! I at biscuit after biscuit. By the time I was done eating, I was afraid I would explode.

"Look at what you've done, you oaf! You've made me fat," I frowned at John.

"Oh please. You were fat to begin with," I knew John was teasing, but I acted offended.

"I bet Mr. Andrews wouldn't say anything like that."

"I wouldn't say anything like what?" I heard a voice behind me, and I turned around. There stood Thomas, looking mightily confused.

"Oh, John and I were just kidding around..." I cleared my throat. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Andrews."

"As it is you, Miss Baxter," He smiled politely.

"Care to join us?" John piped up.

"Can't. I was just passing through on my morning rounds. Glad to see you got some food in you though, Miss Baxter," I blushed at Thomas' words.

"Well perhaps I could use a little more," I suggested. My eyes turned to my plate, where another biscuit lay. I picked it up and took a dainty bite, concious of Thomas watching me.

"If you don't mind my asking," began Thomas, "but is that a Scottish lilt I recognize in your voice, Gracie?" I blushed again, but this time because of his use of my name. The way he said it... it sounded so... beautiful.

"Why yes. I was born in Melrose."

"So was I," John tried to keep himself in the conversation, even thoug he was a third wheel at this point.

"Ah, yes. A beautiful place, Melrose. Well I should go, must continue with my work," Thomas sounded nervous. "Pleasure to see you again, Miss Baxter." He nodded his head towards John in way of a goodbye.

After he was gone, John spoke: "You like him!"

My mouth dropped open. "Do not!"

"You like him, you like him! Oh, Gracie likes Thomas!" He sang.

My hand flew to my face, trying to cover it. I was certain my face was the same shade of red as a rose.

I don't like Thomas Andrews. Even though he was a perfect gentleman, with perfect eyes, and a perfect smile, and a perfect Irish accent... I don't like Thomas. Do I?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really love writing this story :) I wake up every day literally anticipating when i get to write. I'm lik, "GOTTAWRITE, GOTTAWRITE, GOTTAWRITE!" Also, I ggot The Heart Of The Ocean for my birthday! I'm wearing it now, hoping some of its Titanic-ness will rub off on Gracie... Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Thomas..." I sighed. His hands ran up my back, his lips barely brushed mine.

I couldn't remeber a time when I had been happier. I was in the arms of this magnificent man, and I felt that I could die a happy woman.

His voice was low and barey a breath in my ear when he spoke. "I love you," he whispered.

The scene before me melted away me laying alone and groggy in my bed. "Dreaming," I stated disappointedly. I untangled the sheets from my legs and stood up.

It was my second full day aboard _Titanic, _and I must admit I was warming up to it. The ship was gorgeous, and it sailed so smoothly you'd forgoet you you were on the Atlantic if it weren't for the constant roar of the engines.

Sighing, I walked over to my wardorbe and picked out a dress for the day. It was simple but elegant. The material was a mint green with white lace that ran over the neckline. The sleeves went halfway down my arm, ending in a mess of frills. I didn't bother with a corset; I never did. I had a small enough waist already.

As I dressed, I debated what to do with my hair. If I came across Thomas again today - which I was planning on happening - I wanted to look stunning. I took a look at myself in the vanity.I looked beautiful already, so I decided to leave my hair down. I applied some rouge to my cheeks and left.

I walked to John's cabin and began pounding down the door. "Come in!" He yelled from inside.

I opened and walked in. John stood there, fastening his tie around his neck. "Oh, Gracie! I was just to come get you!" He said.

"Looks like I beat you to it," I murmured halfheartedly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a dream I had," I replied

"Okay," John said, his voice chipper. Nothing could phase this boy!

I stood there and stared at John for a moment. My thoughts traveled from Claire to Thomas to _Titanic _to what I wanted for breakfast.

"John, could we go up to the boat deck? I fancy some air," I said.

"Sure thing. Let's go!" I followed him out the door and down the hall to the stairs. We climbed flight after flight, taking breaks in between. This was a _lot _of stairs! Eventually we reached A Deck, and we took the lifts the rest of the way.

Air rushed into our faces and we were grateful for the cool feel of it. It dried the sweat from our faces and the wind ran through our hair.

"God, that feels good!" I exclaimed. John laughed silently next to me.

We stepped off the lift and onto the deck, taking in the sights around us. There were people sitting on deck chairs and leaning over the railing. The sound of waves crashing against the ship was calming.

We began walking at a slow leisurley pace, just enjoying each others company. After a little while, we tired and sat. I leaned back into my deck chair, feeling the sun on my face. I slipped into a sleep-like state very quickly.

"What are you, an artist or something?" A woman's harsh words brought me back to reality.

I opened my eyes to see a woman of about seventeen or so with hair like fire. The man she was with was handsome, to say the least. He looked like third class and she looked like first. She snatched something out of his hand and sat in a deck chair near me. "Well these are rather good... These are very good actually!" She said.

The man followed her and sat in the chair next to mine. Neither of them seemed to realise I was there. The woman continued on. "Jack this is exquisite work!"

I came to the conclusion that their coversation was boring, so I stood up. As I walked past the two, the woman closed the book a little, probably not wanting me to see. _Well then..._

As I began walking again, I realised that John wasn't with me. I looked left and right, not seeing him anywhere. So what? He was a grown man, he can handle himself. I continued walking. I kept a steady pace, and I fell into deep thought. I thought of my dream, how Thomas Andrews had told me he loved me. How he had held me. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

_Oof! _I was sent flying to the ground. I looked up and noticed I bumped into someone. The man staggered back a few feet, but caught himself.

"My god! Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said the man. He offered me his hand and I took it. The man pulled me up and checked me over to make sure I was okay. As his eyes met mine, I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Andrews!"

"Oh, hello, Miss Baxter," he smiled. The way he smiled made butterflies rise in my stomach.

"I certainly hope I didn't injure you," I said.

"Not in the least," Thomas replied.

I laughed again, not sure of what to say. We were both silent for a few moments before Thomas realised he was still holding my hand. He let go and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that," he murmured.

"Don't be."

"Well, uh... Gracie... would you care to walk with me?"

Inside, my stomach was leaping. Had he really just asked me to walk with him? I wanted to scream, but I knew better. Instead, I said, "Of course." I smiled.

We walked down the deck, neither of us speaking.

"You know, I've decided it's horribly formal for you to call me Miss Boxter. Just call me Gracie," I began.

"Okay, Gracie, then. And I guess the same goes for you. I'm just Thomas now."

I smiled. "Thomas... I like it."

The conversation flowed from there. I told him about how my father died, how I ran away from home, about Claire marrying, and all about John. He told me about his wife's death a year ago, and about his daughter. He talked animatedly about _Titanic_.

Eventually, the sun was high in the sky. Thomas looked down at his wristwatch. "It's noon," he said.

"So it is," I replied.

"That means we've been walking and conversing out here for an hour and a half," Thomas laughed. "I think that's a new record for me!"

"Oh, please. I've talked for longer periods of time!"

"Well that's because you're a young woman," Thomas teased me. I laughed a girlish laugh, happy that he seemed so comfortable with me.

We talked for a few more minutes before a question popped into my head. "Thomas..."

"Yes, Gracie?"

"You said your wife died a year ago. I don't mean to pry, but why do you seem so happy now?"

He exhaled sharply and thought for a moment. "I guess... I guess I never really loved her. Sure, she was an amazing woman, but she never was more than a friend. We had been pressured into marriage by her oarents, but we never really felt like we were in love."

"Oh," I frowned.

"Well Gracie, it has been fun talking with you, but I'm afraid I must go now. Lunch meetings, I suppose. I do hope I'll see you again soon," He brought my hand to his face and kissed it. My heart skipped a beat.

"Good luck with that," I replied.

Thomas turned and walked off. Before he rounded the corner, he looked back at me and smiled. God, I think I'm falling in love with this man...

I returned to my cabin, my thoughts solely occupied by Thomas. At that moment I didn't care that I hadn't seen John since this morning, I knew he was alright. Once I closed the door, I heard John's footsteps. He knocked, and I opened the door.

"John, something's happened.," I said seriously.

"What would that be?"

"I'm in love."

A/N: Yes, I know Mrs. Andrews wasn't really dead before her husband, but I felt like killing her off. So what? Ship happens.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I re-wrote this chapter! Hooray for sucky, fast-paced, original chapters. I have a question: would you lke to see Thomas live, or should I stick to history and kill him?**

I closed the book I was holding. It seemed no matter what I read, did, or said could take my mind off of Thomas! He was more precious to me than air, it hurt to be away from him. Unfortunatley, I hadn't seen him since our walk this morning. It was past nine o'clock now, and after dinner, I had retired to the library.

I heard the quiet chatter of the women around me, all reviewing the day's latest gossip. _Stupid, mindless people, _I thought.

John had gone back to his cabin, saying he was tired. I didn't mind - being alone for once was nice. _Being alone with Thomas would be better..._

I shoved the book back into its slot on the shelf. It didn't slide in easily, the other books wouldn't allow it to claim its place again. Groaning, I threw it on the floor and walked out the doors. God, how I wanted to see Thomas!

I made my way to the boat deck, lost in thoughts of him. I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me that he loved me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him... Marry him, have his children, grow old with him.

I walked over to the railing and rested my arms on it. Looking up to the sky, I let out a gasp as I saw the stars. They were so bright, and there were so many; such an amazing sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a familiar Irish voice.

I turned my head to the side and saw Thomas standing a few feet behind me. "It is," came my reply.

"They make me feel so small. I mean, they're millions of miles away, yet we can still see them shining brightly,"

"When I was a young lass, there was this forest down the road ffrom my house. If you followed the path through it, you came to a valley. My father used to take me there for my birthday every year, and we'd always camp out and stargaze all night," My eyes filled with tears. I hadn't talked about those nights with my father since his death, and in this moment, I missed him more than ever.

As I spoke, Thomas moved closer, until he was standing next to me. A single tear rolled down my cheek, which he saw. He wiped it away from my face, and I leaned into his touch.

"You miss him, don't you?" whispered Thomas. I nodded.

"Those were my favorite memories of him. I haven't spoken about them in twelve years, and it's made me realise how much I miss him. I wish he were here to walk Claire down the aisle, and to see her children." My voice cracked.

Thomas wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close to him. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, trying to calm me. "Shh, Gracie..."

Tears freely flowed from my eyes then. I cried for everything - for my father, for my sister, for the love I had for Thomas and how I knew he wouldn't ever love me back.

I wiped the water off my face and pulled bak. "I'm sorry," I said.

Thomas said nothing. He just stood there and stared at me for a few moments. I started to get worried, afraid that he might leave. Insead, he leaned down and kissed me. At first, I had no idea what was happening. I just felt his lips, warm and soft on mine. I felt him holding me tightly. I felt my heart aching with the love I had for him.

We stayed like that for a minute before we broke apart.

"Wow," I whispered for what seesmed like the one hundreth time on this ship.

Thomas laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"I don't either, but I'm glad you did!" I didn't care if I was being too forward.

"Perhaps I should go..."

"_No! _Don't leave!"

My eyes were wide as I pleaded. Thomas frowned. "Oh, alright," he said. I smiled.

Trying to start a conversation, I said, "So tell me about Elba."

His eyes brightened and he smiled. He told me everything about his daughter, the love he had for her was apparent. Elba seemed like a wonderful, sweet little thing.

"I want you to meet her!" He said suddenly.

I was taken aback. "What?"

"I want you to meet Elba. I'm sure she would love you!" In a quieter voice he added, "I know I do."

I pretended not to hear his last sentence. "I would love to meet her. She seems like an incredible little girl."

"I'll get off with you in New York, and accopmany you to Claire's wedding. We can take a steamer back to Belfast, and you can meet her! What do you think?"

My stomach was doing a full dance routine now, and I wanted to scream. Had Thomas really just asked me to meet his daughter?

"That sounds great!" Thomas broke into a smile, pleased by my answer.

'But, one more thing... If you're here, and your wife is... um..."

"Dead."

"Right," I was surprised by how easily he talked about his wife's death. "Then who is staying with Elba?"

"She's staying with a neighbour of mine. She loves Elba, and acts as second family for her."

"Ah," I said. I understood now.

"I've told you about Elizabeth. Now it's only fair you tell me of Claire," he said.

I laughed. "There's nothig to tell. I haven't seen her since she was thirteen!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Tell me what you _rememer_!"

"Fine. Claire's taller than me, she's always been taller than me. She doesn't really remember our dad, she was too young when he died. And... hmm... She's getting married."

He rolled his eyes again. "Tell me stuff I don't already know! I know that she's getting married!"

Sighin, I started talking about Claire again. "Her full name is Claire Janeen-Leigh Baxter. She's four years younger than me. Her birthday is June twenty-ninth, 1893. She's currently nineteen years old and is already marrying out of love to a wealthy man, which is something every girl wants."

"Is that something you want?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

His eyes searched mine. "Do you want to marry out of love?"

I thought. The only marrying I wanted to do was marrying Thomas, and that would be out of love. "Yes," I said decidedly.

"Don't we all..." He whispered dreamily.

We stood there on the boat deck, just staring at each other for what seemed like forever. At last, Thomas said, "Tell me about you. I know almost nothing about you."

"Well, I'm Gracie Marie Baxter, I'm twenty-three, born on April twenty-seventh of 1889. I'm five-feet, three-inches tall. I love to read and write. I've always wanted a dog. I ran away from home when I was seventeen because my mother was depressed all the time after my father's death. I was a stowaway on a ship bound for London. I met John in 1908 at this pub we always go to. He's been my best friend since then, when he helped me home on one of my less-sober nighs."

Thomas listened to my words closely. When I finished, he thought over everything I had just said.

"What about John? Tell me about him," he said after an eternity.

"John is like a brother to me. To him, I'm not a dainty woman. I'm one of the men. We drink together, we joke together, we're crude together. I even help him get girls, sometimes," I laughed, fondly recalling one incident where I had failed as a wing-woman and John had gotten a swift kick to _down there. _"He's always so gentle and kind to me. He's never judgmental towards me. He defends me when I need it, and vice versa. He taught me how to throw a good punch."

"John seems like a nice fellow,"

"Oh he is, he really is!"

"When you talk about John, it's funny. There's a permanent smile on your face, and your eyes light up," observed Thomas.

"That's because he's my best friend," I pointed out. "He's the one person I can count on no matter what."

"I see."

"Let's talk about something else," I changed the subject,

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Uh... Tell me all the first class gossip! I'm sure it's good!"

Thomas laughed at my false enthusiasm. "There's this one young girl, Rose. She really is lovely. However, she's started an affair with a third class passenger. Personally, I don't care, but that's the only thing people are talking of right now."

I remembered the pair from earlier. How they had spoken so fondly to each other, even though their words were biting. The first class woman, with hair and a personality like fire. And the blue-eyed man, with a passion for art. Were they the ones in the affair?

"Really? _That's _what people consider gossip? Where I come from, gossip is who tried to kill who for impregnating who's betrothed. It gets quite complicated," I said.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie," Thomas clucked. "You certainly are no proper lady!"

"Of course not. Would you like to see me hit?"

Thomas' eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't think I - "

I cut his words off by winding back my arm and throwing my fist right into his arm.

He gasped and his face turned a strange shade of red. I broke out into laughter.

"Good _god__**,**_Gracie! John taught you that?"

I nodded.

"Remind me never to anger him..."

I laughed again.

We kept talking, until the early hours of the morning. When I finally left for my cabin, my head was spinning and I couldn't stop lauhing. By the end of the night, Thomas and I had talked about everything. Talking with him was just so easy, there were neer any awkward moments. I felt like I had known him forever. I fell into bed, my thoughts swirling around Thomas and meeting Elba.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I recalled the events of last night. Thomas and I had gotten to know each other so well, and I felt like I had known him forever, instead of a few days.

I laid in bed for a few minutes, feeling sleepy still. Eventually, I dragged my ass out of bed.

I pulled on a dress. The material was white and lacy, the top layer was a blue satin. It was light and allowed me to stay cool. I pulled my hair up into a loose but neat bun. _How boring, the same routine every morning._

I left the cabin, locking the door behing me. I took the five steps leading to John's cabin and knocked quietly, afraid of waking him. He responded almost immediatly. "Hello," I said gleefully.

"Gracie!" John smiled brightly, obviously happy to see me. "Come on in!" He ushered me into the cabin. I took a seat by his vanity.

"Would you like to do something today?" I asked. John looked at me.

"What?"

"Do you want to do something together today?" I repeated.

He stared at me as if I grew a third eye. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because, we've barely seen each other on this trip. I'd like to spend time with my best friend while we're on the grandest ship on Earth!"

"Sure, sure. What do you want to do, then?"

I thought for a second. What was there to do on this ship? Hmm... "Perhaps we could go to the library?" I suggested. "I was in there last night and there are some excellent books in there."

"Okay, we'll go to the library," he said carefully.

We left John's cabin and made our way to the library. I began browsing the shelves, looking for a good read.

"Gracie," I heard John whisper. "Come look at this."

I turned my head and walked over to John. He held up a book and his mouth was gaping.

"What?"

"Look at this," he showed me the book cover. It read "Futility by Morgan Robertson".

"What's so special about that?" I was curious.

"It's a book about a ship called the _Titan_. At it's time, it's the largest ship in the world. It strikes an iceberg and sinks," John explained.

I repeated my earlier question, "What's so special about it?"

He flipped a page to reveal an illustration of a ship that looked exactly like _Titanic_. "Whoa... creepy!" I said.

John grinned. "Do you think it's an omen?"

I scoffed. "An _omen? _How superstious can you get?" He laughed.

"Hello, Gracie, John," I heard from behind me. I turned around, greeted by the sight of Thomas.

"Thomas!" I sighed happily.

John smiled. "Mr. Andrews."

Thomas walked up to us. "I was going to take a wak on the promenade. Would you two like to join me?" he asked.

I nodded. "That would be lovely." I looked to John, who nodded also.

"Excellent."

We walked up to the promenade. I was quickly forgotten when Thomas started asking John questions. "So, John. Gracie tells me that you two are very close friends."

John blushed. How strange, I'd never seen him do that before. "Uh... Yes, Mr. Andrews. We are."

"She also tells me you taught her to hit. She can throw a very good punch," Thomas chuckled.

"Oh? Did she hit someone last night?"

I spoke up. "Yes," I said sheepishly.

"She hit _me!_" Thomas stated. "I woke up with a nasty bruise this morning!"

"That's funny, I woke up with a huge smile this morning!" I teased.

"Oh, Gracie. You promised you wouldn't hit anyone unless it was self defense! That was one of the rules of me teaching you!" John said, frustrated.

John and Thomas both laughed, and I wasn't sure why. "What? What's so funny?"asked.

"Whatever..." I grumbled.

John and Thomas went back to their conversation and I mentally checked out.

As we walked, I daydreamed. I played different scenarios in my head, all of which involved _Titanic._ I imagined a giant, lizard-like monster rising up out of the water. It was so giant that the slightest of it's movements created waves that rocked the ship. It clawed at the Captain's Bridge, pulling people out and throwing them into its mouth. Everyone around me bagan screaming and running.

"What do you think, Gracie?" A voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

John and Thomas were both looking down at me. "What do you think? Would you like to go get lunch?" said John.

"Oh, sure," I said.

I followed the two men to a cafe. We sat and talked about useless things. When our food arrived, we all dug in, happy to be gaining sustenance.

"Thomas, tell us about the ship," I said.

His eyes brightened and he dove into the history of _Titanic's _construction, all the facts about it, and how it was his pride and joy. "Well, you see," his voice lowered, "there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone aboard. I pushed for more, but I was over-ruled. Some believe it made the deck look too cluttered."

I gasped. "Not enough lifeboats for everyone? What if something happens?"

"Enough for half actually." Thomas' face turned grim. "But I assure you that nothing will happen. I've built you a good ship!"

John stood up from the table. "Thank you for the wonderful lunch, but I'm afraid I must make it back to my cabin now. I'll see you later Gracie. It's been a pleasure, Mr. Andrews."

Thomas smiled up at him and nodded.

"Goodbye, John!" I said. John turned and walked out of the cafe. "Guess it's just you and me now, eh, Thomas?" I grinned.

"Why yes, Gracie. How terribly observant of you!" he joked.

"Would you like to do something else?" I asked.

Thomas looked at me. "Yes."

My heart lept. I was going to spend time with Thomas. It would be just him and me - no one butting in on our conversations.

"Excellent. However, I've got to grab something from my cabin first!"

He nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

Thomas followed me all the way down to my cabin. I unlocked the door and began searching for the item in question - a hair pin. Thomas stood awkwardly in the doorway.

I smiled when I saw my favorite hair pin in one of the dresser drawers. I grasped it in my hand and crossed the room to the vanity. Still smiling, I brushed the hair away from my face and pinned it back. _Much better, _I thought.

"All done!" I said triumphantly.

I started to turn around, but in the process, I knocked several small perfume bottles off the vanity. "Shit," I hissed. I bent down and began to gather them up. Thomas rushed over and grabbed what he could, setting them back up. "God' I'm so clumsy! Sorry, Thomas."

"Think nothing of it," he whispered gently, standing up.

Frustrated, I flopped down on the floor. I had just made a complete fool of myself in front of this perfect man, in _my _cabin no less! This is my domain, this is where I should not mess anything up! "Aargh!" I let out a groan.

"Gracie, stand up," said Thomas.

"Why? I'll just make a bigger fool of myself somehow!" I quipped.

"No you won't."

I turned over so that I was laying on my stomach with my face buried in the thin carpet. "I'm such an _idiot!_"

Thomas laughed, amused by my childishness.

I pulled my face up and glared at him. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Thomas struggled to put his face back into a neutral position. "Gracie, just because you knocked some small bottles to the floor isn't cause for such behaviour," he said.

"Yes, yes it is."

Thomas was silent for a few moments. "Okay, you're right. I'm being totally irrational by thinking nothing of your clumsiness."

"Yes you are. You're so irrational."

Thomas laughed again, louder that time. "Well... I'll take your mind off it," he suggested.

I stared quizically at him. "Just how would you do that?"

He thought, eventually coming up with an answer. "Tell me something you didn't tell me last night!"

"Like what?" I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything left to tell him, I'd poured my heart out to him last night: all my memories and thoughts were his now, too.

"Your hobbies. You never told me about your hobbies. Or about your line of work."

I thought back to our conversations last night, and realised that he was correct. I had purposley left those things out, because they were totally uninteresting. "My work... I work as a maid in a small hotel down the block from my apartment."

Thomas nodded, listening to me speak.

"Uh... My hobbies are writing, and that's it."

"Writing? What do you write about?" Thomas sounded like he genuinley wanted to know.

"Anything that pops into my head really. I write romance stories, fantasy stories, tragedies. You name it." I thought of my dreamt-up scenario from earlier - when I got to New York, I would have to write about that monstorous lizard.

"That's great! I'd love to read your work sometime," Thomas said.

The conversation built from there. We talked for hours again, from the late afternoon all the way to the late night.

The only time we stopped talking was when we heard the ship groan and everything started shaking.


	8. Chapter 8

"_What the hell was that?_" I bolted up from his place on the floor.

"I don't know..." he said thoughtfully. He turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

"Thomas, wait!" I got up and followed him out.

Thomas ran down the empty hallway, with me close on his heels. He rounded this corner and that, occasionally losing me, but I always caught up with him. By the time he slowed down, I realised we were in first class. Thomas unlocked a door and went inside.

"What's going on?" I asked as he gathered up his blueprints for the ship.

"I don't know," gasped Thomas. "I'm going to go speak with Captain Smith. Stay here, help yourself to anything you like. For the love of god, Gracie, don't leave this room until I come get you!"

"But what about John?"

Thomas stopped and looked at me. "Good point. Perhaps you'll be better off with him. I'll take you back down to his cabin." He grabbed my hand and gently led me back down the maze of hallways.

At last, we reached John's room. Thomas tapped on the door and John answered. The words tumbled out of Thomas' mouth in a heap. "John, can you keep an eye on Gracie until I return? Something's happened, and I don't think she's safe to stay by herself."

John looked confused. "Uh... Okay. Come on in, Gracie..." he said. I stepped into John's cabin.

"Thank you," Thomas gasped out before leaving. John shut the door quietly.

Neither of us talked for a few minutes. For the first time I noticed John was in his sleepwear, and the sheets on his bed were pulled back. "Sorry about that," I whispered.

John stared at me and I stared back. "What is going on?" he asked.

"No clue. Thomas and I were just in my room talking, and the ship started shaking. We heard a scraping-like noise, too. Next thing I know, I had followed Thomas into first class. He said something about going to talk to the captain, then he brought me down here. Sorry if we woke you."

"It's fine, it's fine. I wonder what's happening?"

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"Since you're here, do you want to do something?"

I smiled. "Sure, that'd be great," I replied.

"Hmm... Do you maybe want to play a guessing game?"

"Su-" I was cut off by a ounding on the door. John went over and opened it, revealing a steward.

"Sir, please put on your life vest and go to the boat deck," he smiled kindly and left.

John turned to look at me, probably wondering why we needed our life vests. He began digging through his wardrobe for his life vest, found it, and slipped it on over his head. "Come on, Gracie. Let's go get yours."

We went to my cabin for my life vest. I found it and put it on, leaving for the boat deck. "What do you think's going on?" I asked.

"Perhaps it has something to do with what you described earlier..." John suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement. The shudder I felt had been monstorous, and the sounds I heard, I was sure, weren't good sounds. Had we possibly thrown a propellor blade? Or collided with something. _That's not possible, _I thought. _We're in the middle of the Atlantic. What would could we have hit? _My breath hitched when I realised what we actually _could _have collided with... Ice. It's possible, we're in the northern Atlantic in April, of course there's going to be ice! The problem now was, how much damage was done?

"Gracie? Is something wrong?" John asked me.

"Ice," I whispered.

He laughed, not sure of what I meant. "Excuse me?"

"Ice! We could have hit some ice! The ship could have collided with a bloody iceberg!"

John frowned. "So? _Titanic _is practically unsinkable!"

"Damn it, John! Now you're just getting cocky!" I said as the cool night air touched my face.

I looked around me. People were lined up, though not very many. The lifeboats were hanging from the davits, and women and children clambered into them with the help of the crew. "_Women and children first!_" I heard someone yell. John let out a low whistle, clearly surprised by what was happening on the deck. I looked up and saw Thomas walking towards me.

"Gracie!" He sounded worried. "I must talk to you!"

"What is it?" I asked.

Thomas pulled me to the side, out of the growing crowd. He lowered his voice and looked at me, somber. "We've struck an iceberg. _Titanic _is sinking."

My mouth flew open, my eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. We have one, maybe two hours before this ship is resting at the bottom of the ocean."

"Should... should I tell John?"

"Yes, but no one else," Thomas replied.

I walked back into the crowd, finding John. "John," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, we've hit an iceberg," I kept my voice quiet. "The ship is sinking."

John's reaction was the same as mine: total disbelief. He looked to the bow, which was tilted slightly downward. Then he looked at Thomas. "Are you sure?" Thomas nodded. "Well then we need to get onto a boat!"

"We can't, they're only letting women and children on at the moment," I pointed out.

"Gracie is right. There aren't any spots for you and me, John."

"But... but Gracie can get on!" John stuttered.

"No, I won't leave you two. I don't know what I'd do without either of you!"

"Okay, you can stay with us for now, but damn it Gracie, you will be ona a lifeboat by the end of this night!" said John.

The next hour passed me by in a daze. The people began panicking, the ship became more and more tilted, more lifeboats disappeared. I didn't become aware again until I saw Thomas walking away rom John and I.

"Thomas!" I yelled. "Thomas, wait!" Thomas turned around. "What are you doing?"

When he answered, he sounded like the life had been sucked out of him. "I've failed," he whispered.

John caught up to us then. "No, you haven't failed Mr. Andrews."

"Yes I have. I was supposed to build a good ship, but now I've taken hundreds of people to their death," his voice cracked.

"Thomas, listen to me. You did not fail, you did build a good ship! Hitting an iceberg wasn't your fault! And the sinking isn't your fault either!" I told him.

"No, you don't understand, so many people will die because of _me_, and me alone. I can't live with myself for that reason."

"Mr. Andrews, what are you saying?" John asked. Thomas didn't answer him, he only began walking once more. As he left, I realised what he was saying. Thomas would go down with the ship - he was going to die.

"No!" I broke away from John, running after Thomas. "You can't do this!"

"I have to, Gracie," he said without looking at me.

I stopped running. I thought of all the ways I could convince him not to go down with _Titanic_. None of them would work except... "What about Elba?"

At last, Thomas turned to look at me.

"You can't leave Elba! She's already lost her mother, she can't lose her father too!"

Thomas' face contorted in expressions of pain. "Stop... Gracie, pleasse stop..."

"And what about me meeting her, huh? I can't go to see her without you! What will the neighbors think?"

Thomas stared at me; I could tell I was getting to him. "You don't have to do this, Thomas. You can't do that to Elizabeth," I pleaded. He rushed back to me.

"I won't. I won't leave her alone. Oh, god!" He whimpered. I wrapped my arms around his waist, happy that he would make an effort to live.

John walked uo to us. "The ship is going fast. Are we going to make it out of here or what?"

"Come on," I said

We crossed the boat deck, coming to an empty lifeboat. "Mr. Andrews," said the crewmember.

"Hello," he said absentmindedly. "Get in the boat, Gracie," he told me.

"What?" I was confused. Weren't he and John coming with me? I saw no other women and children around.

"Get in the boat. Please," said John.

The crewmember grabbed me and began lifting me in the boat. "Get in, Miss. You too, Mr. Andrews, sir."

Thomas' eyes widened. John sighed. "Please, Mr. Andrews... I can't get on right now. I'll catch another boat."

"But there are still others who can get on!" argued Thomas.

"Mr. Andrews, I probably won't even make it out of this mess. But you have the chance. You can get out and take care of Gracie! Please, please take care of her," John pleaded.

John's logic got the better of Thomas, and he climbed into the boat next to me.

The boat lowered, and I became desperate. "John! _John! _Wait, stop! Jump, get on, John!" I screamed.

John looked at me as I got farther and farther away from him. "Goodbye, Gracie. You're my best friend. I love you, forever and always," he called down to me.

Sobs racked my body. The lifeboat hit the water. "John," I whispered. Thomas held me, and I cried into him.

John was going to die. If he couldn't get to a lifeboat, then he would freeze in the water. I looked up and saw the enormous ship that was _Titanic _slowly being claimed by the ocean. _John is still there._

The others on the lifeboat rowed us farther and farther away, until _Titanic _was noting but an eerie dot in the darkness.

I continued to cry as the ship sunk deeper into the water. I wailed when it ripped in two. John was probably still on _Titanic_.

Thomas flinched as he saw his pride and joy go into the sea, taking all those lives with it.

That night, I did nothing but cry. I cried for what I had lost, for what I would neer had. I cried for people I didn't know, and the one person I did know that went down with _Titanic_. Eventually, I had cried myself into sleep. Thomas wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as I slept.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter kinda sucked. I'm not good with writing dramatic ship sinkings! **


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, I was cold. Someone was holding me, and I curled up closer to them to stay warm. I opened my eyes and was greeted by bright sunlight. I groaned and shut my eyes tightly.

"Gracie, are you awake? Darling, look at me," At first I thought it was John speaking but when I looked up it was none other than Thomas. "Good, you are awake."

"Where's John?" I asked.

Thomas looked at me with sad eyes and frowned. "Gracie... You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"What do you -" I stopped talking when memories from last night flooded my mind._ Titanic_, hitting an iceberg. Thomas wanting to go down with the ship. John staying behind... Oh god, John. My breath hitched in my throat and tears threatened to escape from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Gracie," whispered Thomas.

For the first time since waking up, I looked around, searching for John maybe. I saw a pile of discarded life vests across the deck from me and people milled about. Women were in hysterics, speaking frantically to stewards. Children slept, and the few men that were here just sat quietly. I didn't recognize where I was.

"Wait, where are we right now?"

Thomas sighed. "The _Carpathia_," he answered. "The lifeboat we were in was picked up maybe twenty minutes ago. You slept through the whole thing. I had to get some other men to help me get you up the ladder; we all thought it cruel to wake you." I leaned back against Thomas, loving the feeling of another human being next to me. Thomas embraced me again, sitting without talking.

I couldn't believe that John was dead... He couldn't be. How had I just so carelessly allowed him to put me in a lifeboat? It was stupid of me. Because of that action, I wouldn't ever see him again. And yes, maybe I was grateful that I at least had Thomas here. And yes, perhaps I really _did _love Thomas. And yes, in my head I knew that I was being stupid. But I would give anything to see John smile one more time, to hear him laugh at one of my stupid jokes, to listen to his moronic stories while we drank cheap beer at the pub. I would give anything to just see him alive and well. I cried, knowing that wasn't possible. John was dead; the sooner I accepted that, the better. No matter how much it hurt. My whole body ached with the loss of John. Thomas cooed to me, letting me cry. He stroked my hair and held me tighter whenever I let out a wail.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting up at last.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for," Thomas replied.

I wiped the tears from my face and breathed deeply. I needed to gain control of myself. My breathing was ragged and sharp, my eyes were shut tightly. My stomach growled with hunger, but I didn't have the willpower to eat. In my mind, I replayed when I first met John.

_My feet shuffled along on the sidewalk, my head was down. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. After all, it wasn't in my best interest to stand out in a crowd in a city I hardly knew. _

_My body collided with someone else's, and I fell to the ground. My head snapped up, looking for a threat. Directly in front of sat a boy about my age with curly brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes._

_"Sorry about that!" He said as he stood up. He brushed himself off before holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet._

_"Oh... It's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said sheepishly._

_He was silent for a moment. "Well... at least let me make it up to you?"_

_I nodded._

_"Excellent. Let's go! Follow me!"_

_I trailed behind him on the busy London streets. He stopped walking and I saw we were standing in front of a pub. _

_"MacClaren's," said the boy. "It's my favorite pub. I figured I should at least buy you a drink, I'm sure the fall must have hurt you a little."_

_"Eh, It wasn't too bad. My ass does feel a little sore now, though."_

_We walked into the pub. The boy was recognized by almost everyone there, and I followed him like a lost child. He stopped and greeted everyone: the waitresses, the bartender, the patrons. I felt uncomfortable and out of place among all these people. Eventually, we broke through all the friendly glances and came to a table. The boy sat and I did the same. _

_"So. I'm John," the boy smiled._

_"Gracie," I whispered in reply._

_He stared at me, deep in thought. "You sure are quiet, aren't you?"_

_I didn't speak._

_"Well, as you can see, I'm a people-person. Are you new to London?" John tried to make small-talk._

_"Yes."_

_"Gracie, I can show you around the city if you like," he offered._

_I showed him a small smile. "That'd be nice."_

_He chuckled. "I'm going to go get us some drinks. Any preference?"_

_"No."_

_"Okay," He stood up and walked back through the crowd to the bar. A short time later, he returned. "I got you some whiskey. I hope it's alright."_

_Honestly, I had never had whiskey before. The only alcohol I'd ever had was a small sip of ale from my father when I was ten. I took a sip. At first, I cringed. It tasted bitter, but it was warm. The warmth spread through me, and I found it was an acquired taste. After I'd had enough, I was giddy._

_"Look at you, coming out of your shell!" John said, impressed. "Guess it's the alcohol, huh?" I laughed loudly and nodded._

_"I want to tell you something. I've never been drinking before. I think I'm a bit inexperienced!" _

_"Oh, god. I should get you home before you get into any trouble," John and I stood up. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and led me out of the pub. "So, Gracie, where do you reside?"_

_I pointed down the street."A couple blocks down that way. In the apartments."_

_John steered me in the direction I was pointing. He was so gentle, so kind. He never once said a rude word no matter how much my drunkenness annoyed him. He just took me home and made sure I was safe. He took my keys from me when we got to the apartment and unlocked the door. He walked me over to my bed and laid me down. John pulled the sheets up over my body. "I'll stay here with you tonight, Gracie. I'll take care of you."_

_At that time, I hadn't been concerned that a man I had met only two hours earlier was going to stay in my apartment with me. I just nodded in consent and dozed off into sleep._

_When I woke up the next morning, I saw that John had made himself a bed on the floor next to mine. He was sleeping peacefully, and I didn't want to disturb him. I sat there and watched him sleep until hi eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Gracie," he said. I smiled._

_"DO you feel okay?" he asked._

_"Yes," I answered._

_"Well if you're up to it, how about I show you London today?" My smile grew and I nodded vigorously. "Perfect. Get ready, we're going to have a fun day."_

Thomas looked down at me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I sniffled. "John. I was remembering the first time I met him. I ad bumped into him and then he bought me a drink. I got really drunk, but he took me home and made sure I was okay. The next day he took me on a tour of London."

"John was a good man," said Thomas. I could tell he was saddened by the loss of John, too.

"I miss him so much," I whispered.

"Oh, Gracie. I'm so sorry."

"He shouldn't have died. He should still be alive. I wish he'd never won that damned poker game! Then he would be waiting for me, at MacClaren's. And we'd drink and laugh and have fun. He should still be here," I cried.

Thomas pushed my hair away from my face. "Gracie, I know it seems awful. But it was his time, he was meant to go down with the ship," his voice cracked with grief.

"No!" I yelled. "No, Thomas, it wasn't his time! He should be alive! Everyone on _Titanic _should still be alive!"

"I know, I know." Thomas leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I sighed. I was so tired - everything that's happened had certainly gotten the best of me. It was hard to keep my eyes open. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep," I told Thomas.

"Alright," he replied.

I closed my eyes and shut out the world. I dreamed. Mostly I dreamed of John, but I also saw Claire and Thomas. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that it was late afternoon. Thomas still sat with me; he hadn't moved.

I looked up to him. I felt like talking to him, but I wasn't sure of what to say. "Will you come to Claire's wedding with me?" I asked. They were the first words that came to my mind.

"What?"

"Will you accompany me to Claire's wedding? I'd feel a lot better if you were there with me. Claire said I could bring a guest."

"Of course."

We were both silent again, not bothering to make conversation. The only time we spoke again that day was when a crew-member came by to take our names.

"Gracie Baxter and Thomas Andrews," I said quickly.

"Thank you," said the crew-member as he wrote our names down.

I looked at Thomas. "What now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do we do now? I already know you're coming to the wedding with me. But I mean after that. Should we go our separate ways? And I still want to meet your daughter."

"I, uh... I never thought of that," Thomas shifted uncomfortably.

"Exactly."

"I'm not sure what we should do. And to be honest, I would hate it if we separated. I quite enjoy your company, Gracie. I don't want to leave you, ever."

I was delighted by his words. I'm so glad he felt that way, because I'm not sure I ever could leave him. It didn't seem right.

"And," he continued, "after the wedding, we can go back to Ireland. There you can meet Elba. We can even go back to London if you want. I'm sure it would be a great experience for Elizabeth. What do you think?"

Despite the tragedy of the recent events, I couldn't help the joy that rose within me. It sounded like Thomas was actually trying to plan out his life with me. "That sounds perfect," I whispered.

For the first time since that night on the boat deck, Thomas kissed me. It was short and sweet, but it still meant the world to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me soooo long for me to update. I've just been so busy and totally forgot about Gracie for a few days! Oh no. And, for some reason, the song "Peacock" is the only song I've been listening to recently. Yeah, there might be so e Katy Perry influences in this chapter... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I just shed a tear. I smiled broadly and looked up to the altar. There stood Claire, with her groom (who's name I learned was Michael). She was absolutely radiant, and it made me so happy to see her like that. Before I knew it, tears were rolling freely down my face.

Thomas looked at me. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? My little sister is getting married - before me, mind you - but she looks so happy and I can't help but be happy, too!"

He turned somber. "Well, I just thought... you may have started thinking of John. I know it's only been a few weeks, and I didn't want you crying over him today."

My smile fell. John... Oh, how I wish he was here. Originally, John was supposed to be my escort to Claire's wedding. But because of recent events, Thomas went with me today instead. I wouldn't mind, if it weren't for the fact that John is dead. And, suddenly, I was not crying out of joy anymore. I broke down, sobbing silently. The people sitting around me looked at me fondly, thinking I was so happy for my Claire and Michael that I was crying. Oh, how silly of them.

Michael bent down to kiss Claire, sealing their vows. Everyone applauded, but I kept my hands in my lap. "Gracie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," began Thomas.

I waved him off. "No, no, no. It's my fault. I'm letting myself get all worked up. It's been a stressful day."

He rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Come on, they're about to leave."

Thomas and I stood up with the rest of the guests and made our way outside the church. We all held a small bag of rice, for throwing at the couple of course! Thomas and I stood near the end of the driveway, so Claire and Michael would be walking past us last.

They appeared, all smiles. We began pelting them as they ran past each one of us. Finally, they reached Thomas and me. Claire hugged me and said, "I'm sorry. I love you, Gracie." Then louder, to Thomas, "Take care of her!"

"I will," Thomas said seriously.

Claire and her husband continued on, leaped into the waiting car and drove off. The crowd began to disperse, and Thomas and I found ourselves walking slowly back towards the church. We sat quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"Uh, Gracie?"

I looked up at Thomas, who towered over me even while sitting. "Yes?" I replied.

"Gracie... I've only know you for three weeks, barely a month. But with what we've been through, it feels like we've known each other for years."

I nodded, agreeing with Thomas. It really has felt like we've been companions for eternity, instead of through April. "True," I laughed.

He took a deep breath. "And I know that we're not even technically _together_, but... I love you. I've loved you since the night we stayed out on the deck and talked. I knew then that I couldn't live without you and I'm so glad we made it out."

My breath hitched in my throat and I choked back a squeal. Had Thomas _really _just told me he loves me? Seriously? This day just kept getting better and better... "Wow," I said at last. "Thomas, I love you too. And I'm not just saying it because you did, I really do. I have been in love with you since the first time i saw you - there was just something about you."

"But that's not all." Thomas interjected.

"Oh? What could possibly be left?" I scoffed.

Thomas looked at me, his eyes intent. He studied me, watching my every move, feeling my every breath. "Will you marry me?"

I was taken aback. I didn't know what to think. Yes, I did love this man, but had we really spent enough time together to get married? _Well if you love each other then you obviously have, _I mentally kicked myself. I smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yes," I said excitedly. "Yes!"

Thomas laughed a nervous laughed, he didn't seem prepared for my answer. "Well I... I don't have a ring. I didn't want to get one in case you said no."

"I don't need a ring! I don't even need an actual wedding, for goodness sake! I just want to be married to you. Besides, I still have to meet Elba..."

"Oh! Right, right, right! We can leave for Belfast tomorrow, if you like!"

I clapped my hands together. "That would be wonderful." I hadn't ever been as happy as I was in that moment. Claire had just gotten married, Thomas loved me and now we were engaged, and I was going to meet his daughter. I was sure that John was happy for me, too. Wherever he was, I was positive he was looking down on my and was just as happy as me.

"I love you," Thomas said again. "My, it feels so good to say that!"

I giggled and stood up. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Thomas and I were up early. We were to catch a steamer to Ireland, and while we weren't thrilled with the idea of being on a ship so soon, it was worth it. Thomas would be seeing Elba for the first time in a month and a half, and I'd be meeting her. I knew she was just a toddler, but I so wanted her to like me. I craved for her affection, even though I hadn't even laid eyes on her yet.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Do you think she'll like me?" I asked nervously.

Thomas looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head. "Of course she will!"

I was skeptical. "Really? How do you know?"

"Because you're incredible. She needs a mother figure around, too!"

I let his words sink in. _A mother figure_... The full reality of what I was doing hit me. I was going to marry Thomas, whom I had knon for not even a month. I was going to Belfast, Ireland to meet his two year old daughter. I was going to become a mother for that little girl, and I was only twenty-three. _Oh shit,_ I thought, _what the hell have I gotten myself into? _

__"Gracie, are you all right? You look ill..." Thomas fussed..

I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts. "I'm fine," I said. No, I sure as hell was not fine. I was terrified - what if I somehow messed up Elizabeth's childhood and scarred her for life? What if she turned into a serial killer, because of _me_?

But at the same time, I felt like there was nothing I would rather be doing with my life. I loved Thomas and I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with him, to start a family with him and become a mother to his daughter. What I was doing felt so _right_, but so wrong at the same time.

"Thomas?" I choked out.

"Yes, Gracie?"

"I'm scared."

He looked at me, concerned. "Of what, my dear?"

"I'm scared Elba might not like me. I'm scared I'll permanently mess her mind up. I'm scared of marrying you," he sucked in a breath at wht I said, "but it all feels so right. I feel like I'm supposed to be doing this. What scares me the most though is that. I feel like I'm going to make a catastrophe of everything but I still want to try. I'm not sure how to act."

Thomas pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I know it's all so strange for you. It's like that for me too right now. But I know that you fit perfectly here, and I know that I'm supposed to be here with you. Elba will adore you, and she'll adore the fact that I adore you. I love you, Gracie Baxter, and I'm the luckiest man alive to be marrying you."

My heart went berserk from what he had just explained. I couldn't believe that this amazing man was mine, and tat he felt that wy about me.

"Okay," I said. "I promise I won't break your daughter," I joked.

He laughed. "Come on, we've got a boat to catch.

The next few days were hazy. I slept most of the time, according to Thomas. But when I didn't sleep, I would be writing. "Guess I'm just nervous." I explained.

When we finally docked, I was so excited my whole body was gyrating. "Wow, calm down Gracie!" Thomas laughed. We wove through Ireland, at last reaching Tomas' home. Thomas had called the woman watching after Elba and informed her he would be returning.

We walked up to the door. "Are you ready?" Thomas asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

He opened the door. And excited scream came from inside the house, and my heart began to beat twice as fast. "_Daddy!_" said a voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo I've tried writing this chapter a couple times, but every time, I lose it. So hopefully this is the lucky try! Haha. And this is totally unrelated to the story, but on Facebook I friended the guy who took Taylor Swift to prom, and I friended Abiail (TS's BFF). So I'm pretty giddy right now. Now, back to Gracie! ENJOY, my darlings.**

"Daddy!" Elba said excitedly. She leaned out of the arms of the woman holding her, anxiously awaiting her father's touch.

Thomas' eyes welled up with tears. "Oh... Elizabeth!" He rushed towards her, scooping her up into his arms.

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like I was intruding on a private moment between family. The woman backed away, clearly uncomfortable too. We locked eyes, and she showed a small smile. I looked back to Thomas, who was staring down at Elba. His head snapped up when the woman cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes. Vivian. I will have your pay by the end of the week. Thank you for caring for Elba."

She nodded her head and silently left, closing the door softly behind her.

Thomas once again became hypnotized by his daughter.

"Gracie, come here please," he said to me. Then, to Elba, "Elba, darling, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."

I walked slowly towards the pair, trying to not seem too intimidating to the two-year-old. She stared at me curiously. I reached out my hand and gently touched her arm. "Hello, little one," I whispered.

Elba smiled and began giggling. "Hello!" she replied.

I started to laugh, too. Elba certainly was something, she was so charismatic.

"Elba, this is Gracie. Gracie will stay with us," Thomas explained.

Elba brought a hand to my face and touched my nose. "You're Gracie," she said.

Thomas chuckled at his daughter's words. I nodded. "Yes, I'm Gracie."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I think I'll unpack. Gracie, could you watch Elba for a few minutes?"

"Of course." He set the girl in my epty arms. I was surprised by how heavy she was. I was so tiny myself, and already she was almost as big as me. I struggled under the weight.

Thomas flitted out of the room.

I grew tired quickly, but there wasn't a chair in sight. So, I improvised. I plopped down right onto the floor, relieved by the cool feel of the hardwood. I hiked up my skirt to expose my legs to the same feeling. Elba squirmed in my lap.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked Elba.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Oh? But don't you want to play?"

Elba shook her head again. "No."

My face knotted in confusion. Sure, Elba was an incredible little girl, but she was strange.

"Alright, we won't do anything."

We sat on the floor for a few more minutes in total silence. Eventually, footstpes sounded behind us. I stood again, with Elba in my arms.

"Hello, ladies," Thomas said jokingly. Elba giggled. "Gracie, Elizabeth wasn't too much trouble I hope?"

I smiled. "Not at all! She's amazing, so well behaved for a toddler."

He walked over to us. "She certainly is. Now, I think I'll go put her down for a nap."

I handed Elba to Thomas, and he once more left the room.

I looked around, thinking of things to do. Finally, I came to the decision I needed air. I walked out the front door to sit on the porch. I inhaled deeply, greeted by the cool air.

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the leaves and grass. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peacefullness of spring.

I heard the door shut behind me. Opening my eyes, I saw Thomas sit next to me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I had so many chances to leave, but I never did. Even when I couldn't stand anyone in my life, this land always kept me tid here. It's what kept me sane. Even though I spen most of my time at sea, this place is my home. I'll never leave it."

I listened intently to his words. I realized that this was my home, now, too. I looked over to him, my hair flew in the breeze and reached out to caress his face.

"Gracie Baxter, I love you. I love you so much and I am _so _glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.

"I love you too, Thomas."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his embrace.

I had found my place in the world. Though I had never questioned it before, I knew where I belonged now. I had lived life as it came, not bothering to worry about tomorrow. That had been fun, but certainly didn't fit me. Now I was going to serve as a loving wife to Thomas Andrews, and a caring mother to his daughter. And I was okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

The next Saturday, I was completely overwhelmed with wedding plans. Thomas was no help whatsoever. He was always caring for Elba (which I honestly don't mind one bit) or too confused with everything to help me. Oh well, he doesn't get any say in the cake!  
I dashed down the street towards the boutique. As I approached it, the wedding dresses in the window glistened in the sun. The sight took my breath away.I began to imagine myself wearing on of them down the aisle, everyone's eyes on me, whispering things like "My! What a beautiful bride!" or "Thomas is such a lucky man!"  
I came to the door and pulled it open. A bell chimed. A young woman looked up from behind the counter. "Hello!" she said.  
I smiled. "Hello," I replied.  
"What can I help you?"  
"Uh... Yes, I need help figuring out which dress I should wear for my wedding."  
The woman came out from behind the counter. She led me to a rack on the far side of the shop. "These look like they'll fit you," she said. "What are your measurments?"  
I stared at her. "I don't know, actually."  
She clucked her tongue. "Well then let's find out." She walked back to the counter and snatched up a fabric tape measure before motioning me over.  
I left my post hestitantly. She began walking and met me halfway. I sighed as the woman moved the tape measure all over my body: my legs, my waist, my hips, my chest, my shoulders. Through the whole thing, she mouthed the numbers, filing them away mentally.  
"Okay," she began, "I'll fetch some dresses for you."  
I stayed still while waiting for her to return. When she appeared again, her arms were full of fluffy white fabric. "Follow me."  
I scuttled after her. We walked down a hallway full of dressing rooms. We came to the end of the hall and she directed me into a small room.  
"Strip!" she ordered.  
I reached around my back to begin undoing the buttons on my dress. When I was done with that, I slipped the thin material off my body and was left in my underwear, exposed.  
The woman helped me into the first dress. While she fastened it up, she made small talk.  
"So, who's the lucky man?" she asked.  
A smile graced my face. "Thomas. His name is Thomas."  
"So you'll be...?"  
"I'llbe Mrs. Andrews."  
I heard her suck in a breath. "Thomas Andrews? As in the man who built the Titanic?"  
I nodded slowly. "Yes..."  
"Wow, how'd you manage that?"  
"Well, uh... It just happened. We met and that was it."  
She snorted. "Yes, okay. Andrews is curently under attack. Though I'm sure you knew that, considering you're his betrothed."  
"What?" I panicked. Thomas... under attack?  
"He's not the public's favorite right now. I mean, he abandoned his sinking ship! The thing he built was a piece of shit anyway."  
I pulled away from the woman, disgusted. Now, you listen! Thomas built a wonderful ship! It isn't his fault it sank! He was overruled. He feels pretty damn awful about it already, so shut the hell up. Also, the only reason he left it was because of me. My best friend died that night, and made Thomas promise to take care of me! That's why he left it! You don't know a damn thing about what happened, so don't pretend you do! You're nothing more than an ignorant gossiper, more concerned about what to chat about next than the fifteen-hundered people that were killed when that ship went down!" I was flustered. I tore the white silk off of me and stepped back into my dress. I shoved past the woman, down the hall, and out the doors of the boutique. The audacity of that woman!  
Anger burned inside me. I let out a groan as I stormed down the street, back home. My dress wasn't even buttoned; I held it on, clasped tightly in my hands. My brasiere was clearly visible. People stared at me in shock, as if to say, "Why in the hell is this woman running through town half-dressed?" I stared everyone in the eye as I passed them, daring them to piss me off further.  
One woman opened her mout to speak, but I did first. "What do you want?!" I roared. She closed her mouth, looked down, and hurried away.  
I contnued on my way, lost in thought.  
Inside, I debated with myself. Should I tell Thomas about what happened? No doubt, he would want to know why I was so upset. But he would also probably scold me for making such a scene.  
I walked up the walk towards our house and barreled through the doorway. Thomas heard the ruckus and stepped out of the living room. "Gracie? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
"That ignorant bitch!"  
"Now, now," he calmed me, "there's no need for language."  
"Yes, Thomas, there is a need for language! I was just at the bridal boutique, and there was a woman. She was an employee and helping me with the dresses and she started gossiping about you! She said Titanic was a piece of shit and that you were an awful person for leaving her and that everyone hates you!"  
"So, I'm assuming that then you came back here."  
I nodded.  
"And, darling, you're half-dressed."  
I looked down at myself, remembering that my dress wasn't fastened.  
"I hope you didn't cause scene, Gracie. Here, let me help you with that."  
Thomas walked over to me, turning me around so that he could button up my dress. I laughed, "Well, too late for that," I mumbled.  
"What? You're saying that you did cause a scene?"  
I blushed. "Maybe a little."  
He sighed. "You do realize that now people will whisper about how Mrs. Andrews ran through the town half naked once?"  
"And you do realize that I was defending your honor?"  
"I can do that myself. But thank you anyway."  
I turned around so that I was facing him. Thomas planted a kiss on my forhead. "Perhaps you should go take a nap, hmm?"  
I smiled. "Fine, if it makes you happy. Oh, and where's Elizabath?"  
"She's napping. Just like you're about to do." He pushed me up the stairs and laughed. "Go, go!"  
I snorted in amusment and went to our bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and flopped down onto the bed, taking note of the plushness and comfort. Within minutes, I was asleep.  
When I woke up, it was dark out. I inhaled deeply and stretched, staring around the room. Thomas sat in a chair across the room, reading.  
"Hello," I said groggily.  
He looked up from the book he was reading. "Good, you're awake." He smiled brightly at me.  
"Yes, yes I am awake. That's a wonderful observation, Mr. Andrews," I joked.  
"I wanted to wait for dinner until you woke, but Elba got a little fussy. I saved you something, though."  
"Okay. What time is it?"  
He glanced down at his wristwatch. "It's just about ten o'clock."  
My jaw dropped. When I had left for the boutique, it had been around four. I hadn't been gone more than forty minutes, meaning I had slept for at least five hours. "Why'd you let me sleep that long?"  
"Because you needed it," Thomas said calmly.  
"Oh."  
"Yes. Now, I think I'll be going to bed."  
I stood up, going to prepare for bed. And, now that I thought about it, I was still tired. I walked over to the wardrobe and picked up a nightgown. I went to the bathroom and hastily put it on before going back to the bedroom. I slipped in between the blankets, going back to sleep. My thoughts revolved around wedding details, Elba, and Thomas as I drifted off. I smiled and felt sleep take me.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days passed quickly. Thomas and I had decided on a date for the wedding (July nineteenth) and Elba's birthday had come around. We celebrated both, though neither was very grand. For Elba's third birthday, we took her to the bakery and let her pick out some sweets which she enjoyed very much. Thomas and I went down to the pub to celebrate the other event, while Vivian watched Elba.  
I picked out my wedding dress the next day. It was very simple, but also very complicated in a way. The sleeves went all the way to my wrists, and were lace. The skirt was plain satin, and the bodice had a high neck and a neckline that looked as if it were scooped out of the dress. My veil was lace, too. I loved the way I looked in that dress: I looked beautiful, like someone who Thomas would be proud to call his wife.  
I had taken Elba with me that day I picked out my dress. I'll never forget what she did when she saw me in the dress; her eyes had gone wide, her mouth had opened up into a tiny pink "O". After a moment, she smiled. Elba clapped her hands and giggled. "Princess," she said, ecstatic.  
"Yes, darling, I'll be a princess," I responded.  
I walked back into the dressing room, feeling confident, excited, nervous, and sad. I felt confident based off of Elba's reaction, excited because I was getting married in July, nervous because I was getting married in July, and sad because my father wouldn't be there. It was times like these, when something monumental in my life was happening, that I missed him the most.  
I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I took off the dress and put my own back on.  
When I emerged again, Elba was sitting on the floor, playing with the saleswoman. They both looked up as I approached. "Is that the one, miss?" asked the woman.  
I forced a smile. "Yes."  
She stood up. "Okay, let me ring that up for you." She took the dress from my arms and walked over to the cash register.  
I looked down to Elba, who was still bouncing on the floor. I picked her up, struggling to hold the squirming child securely. She looked at me, then very seriously said, "Gracie, puppy."  
What was Elba talking about? Puppy?  
"What?" I asked.  
Elba continued to stare at me. "Puppy," she said again.  
The saleswoman came back, dress in hand. "Yes, she means puppy. One passed the shop a few minutes ago, she saw it through the window. I'm guessing she just fell in love with it, because she's been asking for it ever since."  
"Oh, really?" I replied, half-heartedly. The wheels started turning in my head... Elba's birthday was only a couple of days ago, it surely wasn't strange to get her one delayed gift? I'd talk to Thomas about it later.  
The woman handed me my dress. "Have a nice day, miss."  
I smiled. "Thank you, you too."  
I rushed out of the shop with Elba in my arms, anxious to talk to Thomas about getting Elba a dog.  
We walked along. "I'm hungry," Elba complained. I noticed how she had pointed that out right as we stepped in front of the bakery, wondering if she had only wanted some sweets.  
"Okay, we'll get some food in you." I pulled open the thin wooden door of the shop, greeted by the smell of warm bread. Elba looked around at the cakes on display, wide-eyed.  
"What can I help you with, lass?" asked the man behind the counter.  
"Hello, could we get some croissants, please?"  
The man nodded in acknowledgement and went to grab our order. I walked across the shop and sat Elba down in a seat before sitting myself. A few moments later, the man gave us our food. Elba greedily dug into hers; I ate mine in dainty bites.  
"How do you like it?" I asked her.  
She smiled up at me, bouncing in her seat. "Good!" she said. "Good!"  
I laughed. Over these past few weeks, I'd become great friends with Elba. I began to feel like a mother towards her, even though I'd never try to take her mother's place (well, other than marrying her father and helping raise her). She trusted and adored me, and I felt like she was just the greatest thing to ever walk this earth.  
"Excellent."  
We finished eating, payed, and left, continuing on home. Within minutes, we were walking up to the front door of the house. I set Elba down on the ground and she ran across the porch. She was about to run into the door, and I panicked, but Thomas opened it at the last second.  
"Oh, you're back!" He looked down to his daughter. "Hello, darling. Did you have fun with Gracie?" The girl nodded excitedly.  
"I got my wedding dress," I said.  
Thomas looked up to me. "Oh? That's great!" He made a move to undo the cover and look inside at the dress.  
Like lightning, I had moved awayy from him in seconds. "Ah, ah, ah! No peeking, Mr. Andrews!"  
He sighed in defeat and turned his attention back towards Elba.  
"We also stopped by the bakery for an afternoon snack. Apparently Elizabeth really loves that bakery!"  
Thomas smiled.  
"Oh, and I would like to speak with you. Alone."  
"Alright, I need to out Elba down for a nap anyway," he said. He walked back into the house and up the stairs. I followed him. I crossed the hall to our bedroom, and then to my wardrobe. I made a space for my dress and carefully hung it.  
I walked back down to the porch. Thomas came out a few minutes later. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
"I think we should get Elba a dog."  
"What? Why? What brought this on?" he asked, confused.  
"Well, when we were at the shop today and I was in a dressing room, the saleswoman had been watching Ela while I changed. Apparently Elba saw a dog through the front window and loved it, she actually asked for one. Her birthday was only the day befoe last, it wouldn't do any harm to get her an animal as a belated gift. The dog could also serve as protection for her, maybe even a best friend. It would teach her so many things, even if she is only three."  
Thomas thought. After a little while, he said, "Okay, let's do it. Let's get Elba a dog."  
I smiled, excited for my daughter. "Perfect! We can go to the pund tomorrow and have her pick one out. It should be a surprise, though!"  
Thomas nodded in agreement. "She'll love it." He smiled.  
I hugged him before going back into the house.  
The next day, we were out the door and headed to the dog pound by nine o'clock. Elba didn't know where we were going, but she picked up on my and Thomas' excitment, so she was excited too, even if she didn't know what for.  
"Daddy," she asked, "where are we going?"  
"You don't get to know that!" he replied, teasing.  
Elba then lookked to me. "Gracie?"  
"Your father is right, you don't get to know."  
As we walked, Elba guessed places. "The park?" I would tell her no, then she would suggest something else. "The bakery? The toy shop?" Each one got her a no.  
When we came to the pound, Elba stared at it. She obviously didn't know what this place was, which I found adorable in every aspect. We went inside and were engulfed in the sound of dogs barking. Elba's hands flew to her ears, and Thomas picked her up to comfort her.  
Elba grew less and less afraid the more dogs we saw. There were rows and rows of them, which Elba found to be quite the sight. Each one looked at us curiously as we passed, enamored by the new people looking at them.  
Elba suckjed in a breath when we passed one particular kennel. Inside, there was a small puppy, with long chesnut fur and big brown eyes. Elba pointed to it. "Gracie, Daddy, look at that one!"  
"Yes, Elba, we see it," I said. "Do you like that one?"  
She nodded. Thomas put her back down and she hobbled over to the kennel. The puppy met her halfway at the door, reaching through the wire to sniff her. Elba giggled when the dog began licking her ingers.  
"We can get that one if you like," Thomas told her.  
"Yes!" Elba yelled.  
Thomas and I laughed. "Alright, I'll go get the paperwork." Thomas left us, winding through the maze of dogs once more.  
Elba continued to play with the puppy while Thomas was gone. He came back around twenty minutes later. "Elba, she's yours now!"  
A man came and unlocked the cage, handing the puppy to me. Thomas picked Elba up. She couldn't keep her hands off of her new pet. "What will you name her?" I asked.  
"She's soft," Elba said, "so she's Velvet!" I stared down at the little cocker spaniel puppy, and it reached up to lick my nose. Elba and I both laughed, with Thomas staring at us in adoration.  
"Oh, she's just precious!" I cooed when we stepped out back onto the street.  
I lifted my head, and my heart stopped. Was I hallucinating? I stood still, no longer moving. Thomas stared at me worriedly. He said something I didn't hear. I continued to stare at the man across the street, not believing what I was seeing. John was alive, and standing fifty feet from me.


End file.
